Changes in Love
by DreamsNitemares
Summary: Perseus and Artemis have always been childhood and best friends. But when Artemis begins to date Orion, it causes major problems that will forever change their lives. Eventually Percy/Artemis. High school AU. No powers or gods/goddesses. Warning: Rape, Pregnancy, Lemons later on. Please Read and Review.
1. The Problem

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Warnings: Rape, Pregnancy, Abuse, and Lemons in Later Chapters**

* * *

**The Problem**

The tall male stood staring out at the ocean. It was a cold winter's night and the snow was fluttering down. He sighed slowly tilting his head back to stare at the moon, but just as quickly shifted his gaze away. It was much too painful to stare up at the moon and be reminded of the woman he loved so much. But Artemis was gone now, she had gone off with a guy named Orion. Apparently he was the "perfect man" according to most of the girls at school, but Perseus did not and never would believe it, although he wanted his best, and childhood friend to be happy deciding not to interfere. It still hurt, his heart was being crushed and broken into a million pieces as ice wrapped around it.

Closing his eyes he turned away from the calming sea and head back to his home. He still had school tomorrow and a broken heart was no excuse to skip. Plus Artemis did not even know about his feeling for her. They had known each other since they were in in diapers it was wrong to fall in love with your best friend...Right? He actually amazed that Artemis had accepted Orion's confession to date him. She was well known to turn down every and any male that tried. She was far too focused on her studies to date was always her excuse. Although Percy guessed she had agreed to date Orion because the other male had decent grades and therefore would not drag her down. A chuckle escaped his lips as the raven haired male dug his hands into his pockets. He had great grades too, even with ADHD and dyslexia, the medication he had to take helped him concentrate much more then he did in elementary school. He and Artemis would always compete on getting the best grades possible through middle and now high school where they were currently competing at the top of their class.

At the moment Artemis was wining because of one more A then he, Percy had missed school because of the flu for a few days. He was still disappointed about it too. Stepping into his house he greeted his mother with a smile telling her about his day and the news of Artemis dating. She hugged him close knowing of his feelings for the auburn haired female, reassuring him that everything would be fine that help lift his spirits he immediately began helping her set the table and cook. He wasn't the best cook in the world but he still loved to do it.

The pair grinned greeting Percy's step-father, Paul, whom Sally had married two years ago after finally accepting the fact that Poseidon her old lover, and Percy's father, a Navy officer had passed in the war. He had died when Percy was eight and since they were all close it took the longest time for them to get over it. Artemis had lost her father, a Air force officer and best friends to Poseidon. They had died together on the same day and were in the same area according to other soldiers in the area. Percy had remained strong for everyone only crying when he was absolutely sure he was alone. Other then that he was emotionless to the sorrow. No one had ever seen him cry before even his mother, as a baby he never cried. It was a running joke in the family that he was unable to do so. Percy always laughed at the joke.

Brushing his fairly long messy black hair that could never stay in place from his sea green eyes he plopped into his chair and happily began to eat chatting with his family about the day. He was beginning to feel better much to his own relief. Dinner that night was simple chicken soup and salad, everyone had agreed they were not very hungry so they decided to take it light.

Once finished Percy shooed his mother out of the kitchen and began to clean up and wash the dishes. Once everything was done and in proper places the dark haired male dried his hands and dismissed himself to his room needing to complete his homework. He sighed softly closing the door and sitting heavily in his desk chair. Staring at the photos that lined the walls, he loved taking pictures it was one of his favorite pass times. He sighed softly finding himself staring at a picture of Artemis in a simple white dress on the beach. Defiantly a favorite of his, he was proud of how it turned out. A chuckled escaped as his eyes wondered around the room, most of the pictures were of the pair of them throughout the years as well as others of scenery and family pictures.

His room was simple, the walls barely seen from the photos, were a dark blue, his bed was in the left corner of the room close to the window where a long black curtain was pulled over the glass to block out the lights from the streetlamps outside. His bed had a ocean like design on it, he loved the ocean wanting to become a Marine Biologist after college. The night stand was dark brown like the rest of his furniture in his room two pictures propped up in frames, one of his dad, mom and himself and another of him and Artemis when they were seven. His room was neat despite been a teenage boy, his mother had made sure he kept it clean, not that he minded he did not like messes it made it much harder to find things in a crowded room.

Pulling his notebook out of his back he set to work on his homework silence filling the room except the clicking on his calculator and scratching of his pencil or the shuffle of papers. Glancing at the time he frowned softly, ten' O clock. Artemis should have called an hour ago. A pang in his heart and he ground his teeth before forcing himself to calm down. She had a boyfriend now, or maybe he was busy. A growl left him as he snatched up his phone dialing the memorized number and waited for her to pick up. A boyfriend was no excuse to miss the time they normally called since middle school, he had had girlfriends and he never missed a call no matter what. Now he sounds possessive and obsessed, he had every right to be too, she was his best friend, he had been there through every single little thing that had ever happened to either of them.

"Percy?" Came a soft voice sounding sleepy, his anger melted away like a wave being swept into the ocean.

"Hey, Art." He greeted softly knowing now she had been probably sleeping.

"Why are you calling so..." Her voice trailed off, he could almost see her looking at the clock. "Oh my gods! I'm so sorry, I fell asleep!" she cried frantically clearly upset, he immediately felt better about her dating, she had not forgotten him.

"It's fine Art." He soothed her gently wishing he could pull her close to him and just hold her there forever. "Sorry I woke you up...I'll let you go back to sleep okay?"

"No, no it's fine. Are you alright though? You don't sound like yourself..." She asked softly, a creak and the ruffling of blankets told him that she had turned over in the bed.

"I'm fine." He mumbled a bit too quickly for his taste.

"You sure?" Her voice sounded a bit farther away making him smile softly. She had propped the phone up on her spare pillow and was most likely curled up while listening to him talking. She would fall asleep soon knowing her.

"Mhm.." He answered setting the phone on the bed and clicked the speaker on as he tugged off his black Avenged Sevenfold shirt and blue jean pants before pulling on plaid blue pajama pants and a loose dark gray shirt. He heard her giggle softly.

"Were you still up doing homework?" She asked through a soft yawn.

"Yup, I did the dishes and Paul got home late..." He smiled laying on the bed tucking an arm under his head as stared up at his ceiling watching the fan spinning slowly. He yawned softly stretching own before pulling a pillow over his head.

"Go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning." He blinked softly, he had always driven them to school since Artemis did not like driving and they lived right next to each other so carpooling helped save gaze by a lot.

"You'll still let me pick you up?" He asked in surprise, he had thought she would get Orion to pick her up since they were dating now.

"Of course dummy, I may have a boyfriend, but I've known you longer plus I don't trust Orion completely yet, sure he's a nice guy and all but he's not trustworthy." She replied firmly causing Percy to grin.

"Thanks, see you in the morning then." He said softly before hanging up before she could ask what he meant by thanking her. Sitting up he padded to his bathroom brushing and flossing before returning to his bedroom and turning off the light. Sliding into his bed he put the phone on the charger and turning on his alarm clock. He fell asleep almost immediately glad to finally sleep.

* * *

**Please Review. Any flames or suggestions are much appreciated. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you liked it.**


	2. Crowded Hallways

****Disclaimer: I own nothing.****

****Warnings: Rape, Pregnancy, Abuse, and Lemons in ****Later**** Chapters****

****Review Answers for Chapter 1:****

**_**Review Answers:**_**

_**DragonClan: Why thank you I'm glad you think so!**_

_**Guest: I'm pleased you say so but I personally think it's not good enough to get a metal! I'm not that good at all! But thank you for the compliment!**_

_**i refuse to prove that i exist: Well what were you looking for? Maybe I can put in some of the thing in the story or something? I'm always looking for ideas.**_

_**Guest: Thank you I really like this story so I'm defiantly going to keep writing. **_

_**Guest: I'm glad you like it!**_

* * *

**Crowded Hallways**

The alarm clock's foghorn blaring had caused the raven haired male to jerk awake, slam his hand down on the button and groan in annoyance. He was not happy, sleep had not come easily last night, nightmares of his mother's first boyfriend after Percy's father had died plagued his memories. He was forever glad that horrible man was gone for good.

With a grunt and a sigh he pushed himself into a sitting position and rubbed his eyes yawning softly. Sliding out of his bed and making it he stumbled still half asleep to the bathroom after grabbing clothes to wear. He pulled off his pajamas dumping them into the hamper next to the shower before stepping into the warm water he had turned on when he had first entered the room. Washing his hair then his body he was reluctant on stepping out not wanting the cool air to meet his warm skin. Knowing he eventually had to he gave in and dried off before pulling on a black tank top and dark blue boxers with darker blue jeans. Towel drying his hair he shook his head combing his fingers through it before walking out of the steamy room. Grabbing a long sleeve, dark blue checkered button up shirt he slid it on rolling the sleeves up so they were to his elbows.

Snapping his leather bracelet on his left hand and his watch on his right, he stretched slowly before swinging his arms. The black bracelet was to hide the scars and new cuts that ran across his wrist on his left hand, no one knew about them since he was allys wearing the bracelet. The bracelet itself was special to him so no one questioned in meaning on wearing it all the time, it was his last gift ever received from his father and to him it was very special.

Walking down the stairs he greeted his mother and Paul a good morning before plopping into his chair at the table happily digging into his breakfast of eggs and bacon with a glass of milk. He took his time keeping a careful eye on the clock but he had no worry over the time, he still had a half an hour before he had to leave and since Artemis was right next door there was no need to rush. Listening to the adults talking but not listening he stood walking over to the sink allowing his mother to take the plate before walking upstairs and packing his school work and papers in his backpack he hummed softly under his breath. Unplugging his phone from it's charger he slid it into his front right pocket before sliding his keys into his front left pocket with the lanyard which was blue and silver, Artemis had gotten it for him on his twelfth birthday, it was his favorite and only lanyard. Sticking his wallet into his left back pocket nodded to himself making sure he had everything on his mental check list.

Walking into the bathroom he brushed his teeth and flossed before clicking of the light and leaving the room. Once back in his room he tugged on his black converse and tied the laces, looking around he frowned softly. Smiling in triumph he pulled his belt on, black and white checkered one of the seat belt designs, he made sure his pants were held up and would not fall, he hated when people sagged, it was unsightly and disgusting to him, not proper at all. No one wanted to see your underwear it just was not right.

Pulling his back pack over his shoulder he shut off his light before walking down stairs, biding his mother and step-father a good day he walked outside breathing in the cool morning arm. Closing his eyes he sighted softly before walking to his car and starting it. After it had warmed up he pulled out and drove to the curb in front of Artemis' house. Waving in greeting to her mother and step-father, her mother had gotten remarried after Zeus had passed away, around the same time as Percy's mother. Artemis waved grinning as she walked over to the car. Dumping her backpack into the back seat next to Percy's she buckled in and grinned happily. The male rose an eye brow but couldn't help but smile back, they were contagious her smiles.

The auburn haired female wore a nice silver shirt that had a lace over it in black, blue jeans covered her legs with a silver colored belt to hold them up. Small slip on flats that were black covered her feet, she had a silver watch. Around her neck was a crescent moon locket with a picture of her and Percy, a gift he had gotten her for her eighteenth birthday, he wore a matching one around his neck tucked carefully into his shirt not because he was hiding it but because he was afraid it was going to get ripped out in the crowded hallways. On the back of the necklace was _Best Friends, PJ + AL_ in cursive.

"What's got you so hyper?" He frowned suddenly looking at her in mock horror. "You didn't kill Annabeth did you?" He smirked when she scowled punching his arm. He just laughed softly pulling out of the neighborhood and onto the highway to get to their school. "I was joking."

"I know but even though she's a bitch I don't hate her enough to kill her." She whined pouting softly and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Mm..And she's on Aphrodite's side too..." He pointed out grinning when she made a disgusted face and a gagging sound. "Hey now you've got to get used to being around them now, you're currently dating the most popular guy in school."

"Ugh..Noooo..." She groaned in distress before her mood picked up and she clicked on the radio stealing the iPod that Percy had in the front pocket of his shirt and scrolling through it until she found the perfect song and grinned singing along with it. And poking the male until he joined in after grumbling to himself.

Annabeth and Aphrodite were two of the most popular girls in school, spoiled rotten and brats they were constantly mean to everyone except popular people, although they were snappy at them. They were also twin and apparently looked perfect at all times. Percy did not agree but never really voiced his opinions on the annoying duo. Captains of the cheer team they already caused him enough trouble trying to win him over with cleavage that almost fell out of their shirts and too short skirt. It did not help that their father was the principal of the school. They got away with anything and everything. Percy and Artemis were considered part of the good looking section of the school, in other words popular. But unlike the idiots that let it get to their heads the two completely ignored the status and were often found hanging out with their own group of friends rather then the popular.

Parking in his assigned spot Percy grabbed his back pack and jerked it over his shoulder before locking the car behind them. Digging his hands into his pockets he stepped into the building of despair and loudness. And it was very very loud, people were running through the hallways screaming at each other while teachers desperately tried to keep order. The male immediately sighed in annoyance walking through the students and to his locker a glance to his left told him Artemis, whose locker was next to his, made it to her's safety without getting run over by some idiot with a skateboard, nothing against skateboarders but they did not seem to get their radius was larger due to their board and whacked people over the head with them all the time.

Hanging his backpack on the hook of his locker after unpacking everything he ignored the pat on his shoulder knowing it was not Artemis who had found Orion was currently talking to him. Pulling out his Chemistry book and binder he shut the locker before turning to face the person. Aphrodite. Of course. She smiled sickeningly sweet trying, key word trying to look attractive, it may work for other men but he was not about to fall for her measly weak tricks he had see constantly since middle school. His eyes flashed over her form, her blonde hair hung over her shoulders in some sections before falling down her back, a pink sparkly clip held her bangs back from her gray blue eyes. She wore a pink shirt that Percy swore if it got any brighter his eyes would bleed. A silver glitter heart shimmered in the bright hall lights with her movements. A short white shirt that looked like it was going to fall off at any moment probably showed her underwear, but Percy never let his eyes leave her face, or more correctly the wall behind her head. If he looked down he would be staring right at her breasts that were practically hanging out of her low cut sure, he made a mental bet to himself that she was probably either not wearing a bra or the material was a sorry excuse for one. She had high white heeled shoes on that rose her height to his just above shoulder, where she would normally be around his shoulder maybe a bit shorter.

Annabeth was not far away bust flirting with some football player. Her hair was also blonde matching her twin's but it was braided in a fishtail braid and hung over her shoulder. She was a bit more decent then her sister. Her low cut shirt matched her twin's but it was sky blue, the heart was gold instead of silver. She had tight, probably leggings that looked like blue jeans. She had black high heeled shoes, the same size as Aphrodite. Like her twin her face was caked in make-up. Too much mascara and eyeliner, which was glittery, he noted in disgust that they had fake eye lashes on as well. There wasn't much difference between the two except that Aphrodite's eyes were more blue while Annabeth's were a stormy gray.

He picked the female's hand up from his chest and let it drop to the girl's side before turning away ignoring her stunned look. Honestly she should get over him, he did the same thing every since day, he was not about to change his mind about disliking her over night. Walking to his first class he sat in his desk by the window waiting for Artemis to join him in the desk in front of his as usual. They were, luckily in every class together much to their relief.

Since there was still time before class began he crossed his arms over the desk and rested his head on them in hopes of getting a five minute nap in before he had to pay attention and take notes. A poking on his shoulder made him snap back into the world of living after what felt like seconds. Looking over to the source of his awakening he smiled tiredly at Artemis who shot him a worried look, he just turned towards the front and concentrated on the lesson scrabbling down notes when he needed to but most of the material he already knew due to studying ahead.

The next few classes went by easily much like the first, minus the sleeping portion. He took notes and answered questions the battle to see who can get the most answers right in the day had been going on since Artemis and Percy were in preschool. It was well known throughout the school of their contest that varied with the days. At the moment Artemis was winning but Percy was not far behind. In fact the students even get track of the winnings and losing of each of them, it was almost an entertainment for the students as well as teachers.

Lunch was a relaxing time when the two would slip away to their lunch table and eat with their friends who they rarely saw during the day. Sitting next to each other Percy and Artemis stared at their food.

"I think it just moved..." Percy muttered experimentally poking the mystery food with his food eying it carefully. Artemis gulped nodded doing the same to her with a frown on her face. The clatter of tray on the table jerked the pair out of their poking and the teens looked up and shared a grin.

"Well if it tries to kill you tell me. I'm not about to be murdered by cafeteria food." Thalia Grace grumbled, Percy rose an eyebrow at her downed mood and shifted his eyes over to her brother who shrugged. Thalia had black spiky hair and electric blue eyes that made her already pale skin stand out more. She had a punk look to her a dark purple shirt was under a black leather half jacket, black cargo pants and black combat boots. A black studded belt was around her waist holding her pants up. She was the same age as Artemis and Percy and had been their friend since middle school.

"I swear I did not do a thing" The male held up his hands in surrender. Her brother, a year younger then the three, Jason was her opposite, he looked more like their mother with sandy blonde hair and the same eyes as Thalia. He wore a green shirt that had the sleeves rolled up and blue jeans. A black belt held the jeans up and green converse covered his feet.

"She got a D on a quiz in Algebra." Nico Di Angelo explained quietly. He was a smaller boy the same year as Jason. He had shoulder length black hair and black eyes, his skin was extremely pale something the group joked about, often saying he was a vampire. He wore a simple black shirt and black skinny jeans, a pair of black converse and a black belt. He was the emo of the group, black was favorite color.

"Well she didn't study." Nico's twin, Bianca Di Angelo piped up and grinned slyly, she was dress the opposite of her brother. She had pale skin just like him and her hair went just past her shoulders also black and her eyes were a lighter shade of black. She wore a white dress however with a black jacket over it. Black and white high topped converse that went to her knees and a white bracelet.

"I can go over it if you'd like..." Offered a soft happy voice, Rachel Dare smiled softly her green eyes shining in amusement. Her red hair was braided back and went to her upper back. She wore a forest green shirt and blue pants, she had on black shoes. She was in the same year as Thalia, Percy and Artemis and had just moved to the school at the beginning of the year.

"I can too!" Grover Underwood rose a hand grinning like an idiot. He was the joker of the group he had decent grades. He was Caucasian with slightly tan skin and brown eyes. He had a orange shirt on and blue jeans with black vans. A medical problem forced him to use crutches to help him walk but that never stopped him.

"Yeah great, idea, you'll make her fail!" replied Jason with a smirk before ducking away at an apple that was launched his way.

"Okay guys no food fights." Percy said smacking them both lightly over the head knowing very well that they would easily start one and get away with it.

"Awww, Percy. You're no fun!" Grover whined pouted, the tallest of the group rolled his eyes and shook his eyes.

"I just don't feel like explaining to the principal to why two started a food fight again." The sea green eyed male muttered under his breath. Returning to their food they eat what they could and threw the rest away before heading off to their next classes. The rest of the day went quickly much to Percy's relief because after school there was the first swim met of the year and being the captain and one of the fastest swimmers on the team he was looking forward to it.

* * *

**Please Review. Any flames or suggestions are much appreciated, I'm trying to improve on my writing skills. I'd also love to hear your ideas about anything and everything! Thank you so much for reading and I hope you liked it.**


	3. The Party Where Everything Began

****Warnings: Mentions of Rape, Pregnancy, Mentions of Abuse, and Lemons in Later Chapters****

****Do you guys still want me to answer your review questions and such?****

* * *

**The Party Where Everything Began**

Artemis had been dating Orion for a month now as of today. Yes, Percy kept track, he was being overprotective apparently. He denied it of course. Tonight since it was Friday Artemis was going to a party with Orion, and since Percy hadn't been invited he couldn't come, he needless to say was worried to no ends.

Percy grumbled in annoyance as he attempted to towel dry his hair with little success. Practice had just ended about twenty minutes ago. He had gotten changed into his clothes not bothering to shower his he normally did when he got home. Walking outside he stretched softly and grinned waving to Artemis as he walked over, she had just gotten out of Archery practice.

"Percy, you smell like the pool." Artemis muttered wiggling her nose. The male in return rolled his eyes.

"Of course, I'm on the swim team. Wouldn't be much use if I didn't go in the water. At least I don't smell like sweat." He pointed out grinning as he ran away from her attempts to either punch or whack him over the head with her backpack. After he had managed to calm her down and get in the car without being whacked in the face with some random item she was so good at pulling out of thin air.

Driving home they talked and sung loudly with the radio, on purpose though, but they always erupted in laughter. She stayed at his house where the completely any homework and played video games until she left to get ready. He knew she was excited about the party but it didn't help the feeling of dread that had settled in his chest. He struggled to ignore it but the feeling only seemed to grow.

The ringing of his phone jerked him awake and with a blurry focus he turned his head to the clock where he groaned at two fifty am came into view. Sluggish he reached over grabbing the device he hit receive call.

"Hello?" He mumbled rubbing his eyes not bothering to look at the I.D.

"P-Percy?..." He snapped to full alertness.

"Artemis? What's wrong?" He asked rolling over and sitting up, all sleepiness had left him as soon as he heard the terrified sound of her voice

"C-can you c-come pick m-me up?" She sobbed into the phone, he clicked the volume up pulled on a pair of pants and tugging his shoes on before grabbing his keys and walking out to his car, phone in hand.

"I'm heading over now. What happened?" He asked pulling into the street a few minutes later. Stopping at the curb he got out of the car snapping the phone shut as Artemis ran over to him. Thin arms wrapped around his torso as she sobbed into his shoulder, her thin form shaking. She was exhausted he could tell easily. Lifting her up easily as if she were a bride although at the moment she was more like a dismal in distress, he carried her to the car placing her inside and helping her buckle in. Tucking the blanket he kept in the back seat around her after he got into the driver's seat he drove back to their houses. He held her hand gently the entire way.

"T-There w-was a d-drug...i-in my d-drink...I-I c-couldn't m-move or s-scream...h-he r-raped m-me." She shuddered gripping the blanket around her and curling up into the seat. He froze in pure shock turning his head to look into her haunted tear filled eyes hoping it was some kind of sick joke. It wasn't he could tell, her clothes were crinkled, the shirt inside out, her pants were backward, shoes on the wrong feet, her make-up, which she only wore on special outings and occasions, was smeared the black mascara in streams from her tears down her cheeks, her hair tangled and messed up not in the neat way it normally was. Her eyes were red and puffy, there were bite marks and hickeys on her neck and arms, he had no doubt there were more all over her body. Her hands were shaking and she was very jumpy.

"Who?" He asked slowly already having guessed the answer.

"O-Orion." She shuddered muffling her sobs into the blanket.

"That bastard." He growled green eyes turning cold and dark with anger and hate.

"P-Percy...c-can I-I s-stay a-at y-your h-house? I-I'm s-scared..." She sniffled softly.

He nodded pulling into the driveway and parked his car carefully. Sliding out he opened her door and scooped her fragile form into his arms making sure her arms were secure around his neck before he shut the door and walked up the steps. Unlocking the front door her walked upstairs to his room. He could feel her shaking and pressing against him, muffling her sobs into his shoulder, he could smell cologne, sweat, and semen sticking to her, it was disgusting.

He set her down on his bed pulling the blanket around her before going to his dresser and pulling out one of his oversized shirts and pajama pants, normally he would have an extra pair of her pajamas but she had taken them home after spending the night a few days ago to wash. Hugging her gently he went to the bathroom setting the cloths on the counter before going to one of the guest rooms, or Artemis' room, he grabbed a random pair of underwear and a bra, even though he didn't know if she wore it to bed, before putting those to join the clothes. Going back to his room he sighed softly crouching down in front of her. Gently he pushed back her hair from her face ignoring the flinch as he did.

"I put some pajamas in the bathroom okay? How about you go shower...it's make you feel a bit better...then you need to sleep...we can figure everything else out in the morning..." He whispered softly watching her nod, he stood helping her up and into the bathroom, "just call if you need anything." He whispered before softly shutting the door.

She was in the shower for a good hour before finally opening the door and padding out. His door creaked open and he looked up from where he had been laying on his bed. He had changed back into his pajama pants while she was in the shower. She shut the door behind her and climbed into the bed, squirming under the covers he couldn't help but chuckle as she pressed into him and buried her face into his neck. He carefully wrapped his arms around her rubbing her back in slow circles.

"T-thank you..." She whispered sleepily fingers gripping his shirt as she fell asleep. He sighed in relief as she relaxed. He concluded it was because she knew he was trustworthy.

"I'm always going to be here for you Arty, you know that.." He whispered softly even though he knew she couldn't hear him.

He didn't sleep anymore that night. So when the door cracked open and his mother peeked in he carefully laid Artemis down tucking the covers around her before slipping out of the room. Walking downstairs he was greeted by his parents and Artemis' parents.

"I picked her up around three in the morning...she called me..." He explained sitting on the couch and running his fingers through his messy hair.

"What happened? She was supposed to be home by midnight, we had gone to bed around ten because we figured she was responsible enough to get home..."

"Orion happened. The damned bastard drugged her drink and fucking raped her." The raven growled ignoring his mother's look at his cussing, although he was never one to cuss unless much like now, he was very mad.

"He did what?!" Alyce, Artemis' mother cried while her husband, George went red with anger. Even though he wasn't Artemis' birth father he still cared for her like his daughter.

"We are calling the police and getting that boy arrested." Paul growled grabbing the house phone. The whole family were a very close group of friends, they often got together on weekends.

"Where's Artemis?" Alyce asked suddenly.

"In my room, she didn't want to sleep alone..." Percy looked down at his hands shaking in fists, "She was so scared, she looked so terrified." He whispered pressing his palms into his eyes and gripping his hair in his anger, he felt so useless in the situation. "I couldn't do a thing."

"Percy, you brought her home, she's safe now." His mother rubbed the back of his neck trying to help loosen some of the tension.

"But still..." He whispered before his head shot up swiveling to face the stairs. Standing quickly he walked halfway up taking the pale shaking hand as Artemis tried to make her way down the stairs on shaking legs. In one swift movement he picked her up carrying her back down the stairs and setting her on the couch where he had been moments before. It was often joked that he and Artemis had a telepathic ability to know where each other were because it seemed no matter where Artemis was if she was distressed Percy knew exactly where to find her. It worked both ways which is why they were almost always together.

"T-thanks.." Artemis whispered voice soft and quiet. She brought up her legs and curled up against him as he draped a blanket around her shivering form. Slowly rubbing her back he watched her carefully.

"Are you alright sweetheart?" Her mother asked gently stroking her daughter's hair. Artemis shook her head eyes tearing up and trying to hold back a sob.

"He...Or..." She stumbled on her words unable to form a complete sentence.

"We know about Orion, Percy told us, we are going to make sure he goes to jail." Paul said before dialing the police. He walked away already talking to the person on the other line.

Percy refused to leave her side mumbled anything and everything to get her mind off of what had happened the night before. She gripped onto his shirt resting her head onto his shoulder unconsciously playing with his hair on his back of his neck, the wavy raven locks just barely touched the collar of his shirt, a habit of hers from childhood.

Time crawled by neither moving from their spots as Artemis answered the questions that the police officers asked her, Percy offered silent comfort through the entire thing. So far with little to no evidence that Orion had raped her the police left saying they would investigate the case and get back to them later in the week. Percy was silent knowing that Orion's family had connections, he could easily get away with it even with all of the evidence going against him.

Artemis tried her best to act like nothing had happened at least at school, but at home or when the two would hang out she was quiet, distant. It scared Percy, she was normally so cheerful. It became his goal to make her smile and laugh even if it was just a few times a day, because it hurt to see her to sad and scared.

Orion was at school the entire week, for the most part he kept his distance from Artemis. That is until a few weeks later. The locker door slammed shut in the silent halls causing Percy's head to swivel to the side immediately on guard. Orion stood glaring down at Artemis who with Percy had come to school late because she had gone to a doctor's appointment because she had not been feeling well. Percy had gone with her knowing all too well that she hated any type of medical office just as much as he did, her mother had gone too. Orion was a football player, the star to be exact, he was tall and broad, but he was quite stupid when it came to common sense and school work. He was tan with brown hair what was currently spiked up, his leather-men jacket only made him look bigger. He was a good six feet six inches tall and weighted around two hundred and ten pounds, of pure muscle. Normally he was not messed with, normally people scurried out of his way when he stomped down the halls, normally he was feared and respected. But this case was not a normal one.

"The cops came over my place last night, do you know what they told me?" The tall brunette sneered crossing his arms over his chest. The auburn female clung to her book silvery blue eyes glancing over to Percy full of terror, Percy could practically hear her screaming for him in his head. Her hair fell over her shoulders as she shook her head refusing to meet his eyes. The large hand darted forward grabbing the fragile chin forcing their eyes to meet. "They said that I am a suspect of rape, you didn't tell them our secret fun now did you?"

Percy growled protectively having slowly moved forward until he was next to them before his hand shot out wrapping around the large arm and twisting in until Orion let go of Artemis.

"Leave her alone." His voice was cold, he felt Artemis shudder next to him. The tall male snarled bringing his other fist down aimed at Percy's head only for the raven to catch in with ease. Twelve years of multiple types of karate taught him for to properly defend himself against all types of people, those lessons had been that only him to calm him down when he was six and he loved them so much that he continued them just to see how far he could go. He had stopped his lessons at the beginning of the school year because the dojo that he had trained at had nothing else to offer and the only other one available was an hour away. Fencing and archery had helped his mind concentrate and focus as well but those lessons had stopped when he was sixteen after the teacher had passed away and the building closed since no one would pay to keep it open.

"You really think that blocking a punch is going to scare me Jackson?" Orion smirked with a cocky attitude.

"No, but if the Principal happened to see the whole thing you would be in trouble." Percy stated calmly.

"Yeah right," Orion snorted rolling his eyes. "The old bastard is probably in his room watching his cheap movies like a geek." Percy rose an eye brow and tilted his head slightly.

"Are you sure about that?" The raven smiled slightly shifting his gaze to the principal of the school whom was standing just behind Orion arms crossed over his chest, eyes sent in a hard gaze and a foot tapping the hard tile impatiently. The jock whipped around missing the principal's head by inches before scratching the back of his head his words a jumble of nonsense as he struggled to come up with an excuse. Percy watched the thin wiry man put a strong hold on Orion's arm dragged him into the office. The yelling began after but halted when the old man poked his head out of the room and dismissed the pair to class. Percy grabbing the still shaking hand of the female and gently guided her through the halls and to their class with a silent sigh of relief.

* * *

_Sorry about my lateness, and the shortness of this chapter! I promise the next one will be longer! Any ideas would be great!  
_

* * *

**Please, ****Please**** Review. Any and all flames, suggestions, and random comments of any kind are greatly appreciated. **

**(I strive to better my writing style, anything helps.)**

**Any ideas would be fantastic.**

**I defiantly need them at the moment.**

**Thank you so much for reading and I hope you liked it.**


	4. Author's Note

p class="MsoNormal"Hello loves!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"So…First I wanted to apologize with my lack of updating EVERYTHING and that's I've been MIA for two years. TWO, I honestly didn't think I was gone for so long. Anyway here's what's gonna happen./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I've been rereading through all of my stories and I have decided to put up a poll. No, I will strongnot/strong drop them, and no they are strongnot/strong up for adoption. I just have one question./p  
ul  
lispan style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /spanspan style="text-indent: -0.25in;"I am going to try to continue them one at a time. They will get done over time, it's been a long and hard couple of years, I've been extremely busy. But I plan on making a schedule (not concrete) for myself, I'd like to update once a week if not once every other week. So which one shall I finish first?/span/li  
/ul  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent: -0.25in; text-align: center;"THE POLL TO VOTE IS IN MY PROFILE PAGE. PLEASE VOTE! /p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent: -0.25in; text-align: center;"Love you all!/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent: -0.25in; text-align: center;"em~K/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-indent: .5in;" /p 


End file.
